Umi, Get Your Shit Together: (Not) A Love Story With A Love Triangle
by ParfaitGays
Summary: This is my first fan fiction as well as my own personal head canon. I've always had this weird relationship dynamic between Umi, Eli and Nozomi in my head. EliUmi was the "canon" pairing in the early days of Love Live before it became Nozoeli and KotoUmi. This fan fiction explores this a bit and Umi gets stuck in all sorts of sexual antics. All aboard the non-stop yuri smut train!
1. Prologue: Nozomi Gets A Hint (And Smex)

Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic. I'll be updating every 1-2 weeks with a new chapter if I get enough positive feedback. This will eventually be posted on my personal tumblr: fullmetalsos

While this chapter does not contain any yet, there will be rape and cuckold later on. This chapter is a bit of a prologue starting from Nozomi's point of view but the second chapter will give more context to what Umi feels since its from her point of view.

 **Prologue: Nozomi Gets a Hint (And Smex)**

The lovely afternoon sun made its way into the school hallway. A breeze tickled my nose as I walked by, bathing in the sun. I was heading with lunch in hand to the school rooftop where I usually eat lunch. Farther down the hallway, I could see my dear Elicchi angelically lightening up the hallways with her presence. She was not alone however.

I had to squint because of Elicchi's radiance to see that our one of our cute underclassmen was beside her. It was Umi, who though not as beautiful as my Elicchi still had her own charm in being petite and sporting that wonderful long hair of hers. Elichi had a much more fuller figure, than Umi and was taller and had good proportions for her height.

Were they casually conversing? Or perhaps was it something more~? Oh my!

I could see Elicchi aggressively cornering her with one of her arms propped up to the side of Umi and lunch in the other. Umi on the other hand was cowering.

"How y'all doing?" I cheerfully greeted them as I got closer.

"Great, Nozomi!" Eli said as her hands retreated to her side. Umi to the opposite of her looked super flushed and could barely get herself together. How suspicious~

"Would you like to help me tomorrow with student council work after school?" Umi said to me, though her gaze was going somewhere else with a blush going wild on her face. And I thought nobody but Maki could be as red.

"Of course! Elicchi will be there too, won't she?"

"Yes, I am actually! That's what me and Umi were just talking about! Right?" Eli confirmed.

"Ri-right!" Umi stammered. "I'll, uh just excuse myself and go eat lunch with Kotori now. Thanks guys!" And with that she bowed and ran off in a haste.

Now Umi was out of the way, it was just me and Elicchi heading to the roof. Though what they were doing still lingered in my head. Her hands were a bit clammy, but I didn't mind and swung them back and forth as walked along taking our time. A grin couldn't help itself and made its way into my face. Our hands unfortunately seperated when Elicchi had to open the door to the staircase.

"Nice panties, Elicchi," I observed as we climbed the stairs to the roof.

"Hey!" her hands went straight to her skirt. Unfortunately for her, I already saw them. They were black and lacy, just the way I like them. Her underwear started getting racier ever since we started going out. How considerate!

"Why must you always do that!"

I grabbed her shapely butt and she gasped. "Who do you wear these for then? Not Umi is it?"

"Y-you of course..."

"Elicchi shouldn't be so shy then~" I let go of her firm cheeks and ran ahead up the stairs letting her have her own complete view of my backside. I looked back to see her blushing face that tried to look away. Making her blush is so easy~

That's why I love my Elicchi; I'm the only one to get her red in the face. This embarassing side that she shows me is sooooo cute~! She might seem really stoic and reliable but in reality she's a total softy.

I opened the roof top door and took a step forward to see that it was empty. It seems the rest of μ's probably went to eat in the clubroom. I took a seat next to the wall that held the door. Elicchi sat beside me and took out her lunch. I decided to lean my head against her soft, warm shoulder and relax a bit before I ate mine. I didn't really feel hungry right now though I'd usually rack up a huge appetite by this time.

Elicchi's company seemed way more inticing. I closed my eyes and nuzzled closer to her having my arms around her arm. I could practically hear her breathing as I felt her shoulders go up and down. I could smell Elicchi herself combined with the food she was eating. It seems she was eating fried rice.

I decided to check what she was eating and brought my lips to hers. My tongue entered her mouth despite her muffled protests. There was rice and the taste of garlic along with some eggs. I had some satisfication knowing that I was right.

"Thanks for the meal, Elicchi," I said as we parted from our sloppy kiss. I had some of her food in my mouth which I swallowed and there was a trail of spit coming from mine to hers.

"Nozomi..." Elicchi gulped her remaining food down with eyes wide open. I was seriously in the mood now.

"Elicchi, why don't you put down that lunch and let me feast on you right now?" There was a lack of resistance and she obeyed and set her lunch to the side.

"But what if someone sees?"

"That didn't stop you and Umi." Seeing the two of them from earlier set something aflame in me. And it was too late anyway. I was already on fours and on top so she couldn't escape.

"Sheesh, Nozomi. Why can't you let me eat in peace for once? Heck, why can't I do anything in peace?" She pouted in the cutest way possible.

"You know you want it, Elicchi. I didn't hear ya say, no~"

"N-!" I interrupted her with my mouth as soon as she responded to say the inevitable.

"I'm still gonna give it to ya, whether ya like it or not," a mischievous grin appeared on my face, "I love Elicchi, and Elicchi loves me!"

Before she spoke any further, I held her mouth with mine, my tongue mixing with hers and our saliva messily sloshing around. I was lost in her body, with my own body trying to stay stable while still massaging her soft breasts through her clothes and kissing her. I was in somewhat of an awkward position but her breasts had tempted me to the point where I couldn't resist anymore.

Elicchi almost read my mind and helped my body stay up when she brought her legs up and inbetween my legs in a convenient way. How thoughtful~

"Hoo boy, Elicchiiii~!" I gasped through my panting, "Remind me to reward ya for that later!"

"My pleasu-" I cut her off ever so rudely again the moment she thought she could have a bit of dominance. You can't have me like that. Not today~

I moved my crotch up and down her knee, my moistness soaking onto it through my panties. I couldn't think straight with all of the sensations flooding my hazy mind.

I brought one of my hands to Elicchi's slick cleft hiding beneath her panties and skirt and used my other hand to keep me up.

"Mmm, Elicchi's so wet~" I hummed.

"Sh-Shut up," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Why can't Elicchi ever admit she likes this?" I stuck my tongue out. I used that same tongue to lick her exposed one. Our tongues pressed against each other coming up with the most lewdest sounds.

I ended up taking her mouth again. I was moaning into her mouth, the sensations from my crotch pushing me further and moving my hand faster in her underwear. There were wet sounds coming from everywhere: our mouths, Elicchi's fluids from below and added to the mix, my own private parts now being touched directly by Elicchi's delicate hands.

Despite how little time we had together, I was so close to coming already. My clit was so swollen and I couldn't think anymore with my mind so focused on coming. Sorry, Elicchi but I guess you know me all too well~!

I moaned deeply into Elicchi's mouth with my lower half congratulating her hand with my love juices. My body shook and rode onto her hand to take all I could get from my orgasm. We finally pulled our interlocking lips away, panting, flushed and sweaty.

Elicchi looked straight at me with a look that melted me down to my core. That tense Russian stare makes me feel so wet again~ She brought up the hand that was in my panties and licked it off ever so tantalizingly slow. Though her hand was covered in my own release, I still felt jealous of that hand recieving all that attention from her tongue.

"Nozomi," she looked at me with such yearning, "I want you to make me come."

"Do ya now? I didn't hear the magic word~" I decided to make her beg for it in my most singsong voice.

"Please...Nozomi. I need it now," she pleaded.

"My pleasure~" I imitated her from earlier, "This is your reward~"

I didn't need anymore words from her and resumed my work immediately. I got on my knees in a bit of a more comfortable position and got my hands into her underwear again. I rubbed faster and harder according to her moans. I knew the places she liked to be touched without even being able to see clearly where my hands went under her disheveled skirt.

Elicchi let out one last guttural moan as her back arched. I let her take her time with her orgasm, her eyes flittering and all. Elicchi's o-face is something to behold, alright. I licked her liquids off of my hand letting her see every detail. I hope she liked the show~

The bell had rung signaling the end of lunch.

"Geez, Nozomi. I wasn't able to finish eating," Elicchi said, still completely out of breath.

"I can't help it when Elicchi is so delicious!" I beamed despite my mind still feeling pretty slow.

We both got up and tried to look presentable before heading to class. Elicchi carried our lunches which were sadly barely eaten.

"Though I do admit that I like being able to make you squirt." Her face held a slick smile.

"Oh, Elicchi. How dirty!" I feigned dislike. In reality I love this side of her.

We started to head class. I moved with a skip in my step. Elicchi lagged a bit, but I fixed that by grabbing her hand to speed her up. When we got to class the bell already rang so me and Elicchi went to our seats. I dug into my bag and put some hand sanitizer to cover up the smell that lingered on my hands. I honestly hope Elicchi did the same. We wouldn't want some sorta misunderstanding would we ~!

The teacher started to talk and I tried to listen and understand what she was saying, but my mind was still in bliss. Elicchi could teach me about whatever the teacher was talking about later. For now my thoughts drifted away and out the window.

My thoughts finally landed and I thought about what Elicchi and Umi would do tomorrow. They were acting quite friendly today. While I'm not too keen on what they were doing, I'm still quite curious. Time could only tell~

 **Update 1: Whelp, I re-uploaded this chapter with some corrections and changes here and there with suggestions from a friend. Hope its not too distracting.**


	2. Umi Tries to Resist (And Fails Horribly)

Author's Note: Thanks for the people who waited for the next chapter! This chapter gives a little a explanation at what I meant in my summary. Point of view tends to change in this fan fiction. Constructive criticism always welcome.

 **Chapter 2: Umi Tries to Resist (And Fails Horribly)**

"Thanks for staying after school to help me out with student council work, Eli," I thanked her looking up into clear blue eyes.

"Of course, Umi; it's no big deal. Kotori has her job and Honoka...is being Honoka," Eli said, with her big sister 'leave it up to me' smile. We shared a giggle at the thought of Honoka and resumed working on the paperwork before us.

Eli and I, my reliable upperclassman were unfortunately stuck in the student council room of Otonizaka slaving at work when I should have had my two other fellow members help me with this. This should have been finished at least two hours ago. Or so I'd like to think, considering Honoka's work ethic.

My girlfriend, Kotori is at her job as Minalinsky, the legendary maid of Akihabara. Though I still find it a bit unnerving to admit that she's my girlfriend to others. She on the other hand is quite open about it. Don't get me wrong, I love her but I'm still not used to affection.

My friend since birth, Honoka is not actually fooling around as expected but is helping out at her family's shop during a busy time.

Though I can't blame them for being absent today it would have helped if I had three people instead of just the two of us. Being the only one of us without any prior obligation on this particular day, such as archery or kendo practice has left me here with work that's been piling up to various activities such as idol practice and the like. I shamefully admit that this work is actually from the last past month. Even idol practice was canceled today because of obligatory student council work.

Not that I minded being alone with Eli, I actually look up to her as the previous student council president and find that I have a lot to learn from her. I wish I could be as dependable as everyone seems to depends on her. It's just that I can't stand her incessant flirting. I swear that she purposefully and tactfully teases me just to see my reaction and admits it on the spot, though I would like to hope it's simply just part of her playful nature.

Still, the sight of her makes my heart beat so fast. I've felt like this towards my upperclassman for a while, but I'm sure that everyone else at least harbors some sort of admiration towards her. It must her foreigner's charm. I mean, I can't be feeling this sort of thing towards her. She's already going out with Nozomi, and I am with Kotori.

Being alone with Eli had me on edge. Every "accidental" slight touch sent waves of electricity through my veins. Her hand brushed mine every once in a while when she was getting something on the table.

I would have have been fine even just third-wheeling my two seniors. Or at least I think so, anyway, I don't know how long I could stand this tension. Nozomi and Eli have been going out for a while and are quite open about it too, and kiss in public knowing fully that everyone is watching. Nozomi often enlightens us on her sexual conquests at the expense of a blushing μ's as a whole, listening begrudgingly trying not to have our days ruined. She does this even as a slip of the tongue supposedly without reading the mood, her words telling a story of a passionate night before.

Nozomi was unfortunately not here to lessen the awkward tension between Eli and I, and was at the convenience store buying snacks, though it seems she has taken her time to return. I did invite her here to help me, and to accompany Eli as the former vice president and as her lover as the two were pretty inseparable. Though it's more like, I let Nozomi tag around as a favor less to my benefit than Eli's benefit.

On the other hand, staring at papers for several hours has started to get to me and I could feel little cricks creeping up my neck. When my eyes felt seemingly sore I looked up from my paperwork, and saw that the sun was already giving off a wonderful orange hue. The student council room that I started to became familiar with over the past weeks had been coated in a different light; a wonderful change of tone from how I usually see it in the busy afternoons with Honoka and Kotori. Despite all the work Eli and I were stuck with, I was slightly less irritated with the calming low light filling the room.

Eli herself was complimented by the sun, her blonde hair softly glowing under the orange tones and her blue eyes glittering under the same light as her hair. She is a true Russian beauty; though I don't know if can't say that since she's the only Russian I've met and considering the fact she is a quarter Russian. Still, I can't help but wonder how genetics work, especially hers.

"Yes?" Eli's voice caught me pondering the circumstances of her genes, as she turned to meet my eyes. They were clear, light blue eyes that had me lost in their pools of sparkling splendor. My face grew hot when I realized I had been staring at her for some time now.

"N-nothing," I stuttered quickly just to get something out of my mouth. I was bad at situations like this and as much as I could, I tried to climb out of the pools that were her eyes to avoid the heat rising in my face. "I just was spacing out, is all."

"Oh, Umi you shouldn't be so nervous all the time. I don't bite..." she paused and took her off blazer. "...Though that cute reaction of yours makes me want to eat you up"

"Excuse me?" I responded in confusion, still struggling where to put my eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," her voice lowered.

"I believe I don't understand," I said as she put her arms around me wrapping me in her warmth. Her hands started to wander down my back.

"Would you like me to show you?" she said before she pounced upon my lips as if devouring her prey.

I struggled under her attack, only to eventually submit to her savagery and having her soft warm tongue press against mine. Thoughts of my guilt and infidelity to Kotori raced through my head and so did the possibilty of Eli's to Nozomi's. Confusion also arose, but that was replaced by a blooming pleasure resounding in the back of my head making its way downtown. My resistance and guilt to this new experience faded away as Eli's hands started to feel me all over with her hands as her tongue did the same to my mouth.

Eli began to leave small pecking kisses on my neck and sucked whilst doing so leaving me to melt under her care. Those warm kisses led up to my ear where she whispered so tenderly, "Don't tell this to Kotori," leading to shivers that shook my core.

She made quick work of my blazer and sweater vest, tossing it to the side, tore off my ribbon and unbuttoned me to reveal the conservative bra I wore that hid breasts which were less impressive compared to hers. I managed to weakly put up my arms in embarrassment in a desperate attempt to have her stop.

"Eli, don't. Please," I tried to poorly dissuade her otherwise.

"Umi, they look fine," she lustfully murmured as she unhooked my bra without hesitation. That's not what I meant however.

Her hands took control of my breasts that were sensitive to her touch, squeezing them with both hands. My mouth, now free from her kisses, were holding back staggered breathing and moans.

"There's no one to hear us. I want to hear your voice," she breathed. Though I knew that it was too late after school for anyone to be hanging around, I still couldn't moan aloud due to the tinge of guilt I thought I had forgotten.

That same mouth took one of my nipples to meet her tongue that finally brought me to yelp and squirm under this pleasure. I was overwhelmed by how she treated my breasts and it was enough to illicit moaning from me which is something Eli had probably wanted from the beginning.

She ceased her attention from my sensitive breasts and brought back that skillful tongue to my lonely mouth. My mind went to mush again once more when I thought I could think once more. She took me further into heaven, (or should I say hell?) when she brought her hand down to forcefully stimulate something I haven't touched personally. My vagina was being manhandled in ways I couldn't think of.

I jerked in surprise and gasped to the new sensation when she roughly made circling motions on top of my clothed private area. An unfamiliar yet amazing feeling began to well up inside me as she continued to kiss me and rub me below.

Seemingly impatient, Eli pushed me onto the table being mindful of the stacks of paper in her haste. She pulled down my underwear to get my voiced protests that she all ignored. She kissed the insides of my thighs causing that same feeling to rise up again before she brought her mouth to my lips below.

Her tongue didn't know any boundary and openly explored something I haven't bothered to look at. That tongue finally decided to keep circling around my sensitive spot bringing me agonizing pleasure and shamefully had me moaning out loud and without reserve.

I grew hotter as time passed and sweat began to condense upon my blushing skin. Unexpectedly, that feeling that stayed with me throughout had finally become so unbearable underneath Eli's care that it broke into a surge of electricity that flew in waves throughout my entire being. My mind couldn't think any more and my back arched in response to everything leading up to now. I almost shouted but instead my breathing grew more erratic and intertwined with the embarrassing whimpering sounds I made as my drowsy eyes began to close. I suddenly felt tired from that situation as a whole.

As I began to drift out of consciousness, Eli lifted me up from behind gently saying, "Come on, Umi. Don't pass out on me now," and I managed to meet her calm gaze with my delirious one.

Eli wiped down the excess sweat that poured from my face and body with a towel she had in her bag and began to undo the process of exposing my breasts by hooking my bra, buttoning my shirt and topping it off with my sweater vest and blazer. She slid up my panties, underneath my skirt where it covered my genitals that were still sensitive and throbbing. She tried to straighten my hair so that I looked somewhat presentable. Eli on the other hand merely had to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and put on her blazer.

I, Umi Sonoda was undressed and dressed shamefully like an infant and made to undergo unwarranted sexual release by Eli, not Kotori. I felt absolutely dirty. I hung my head in embarrassment, unable to look Eli in the eyes.

"Eli, why..." I started dejectedly, unable to find the words to speak.

"What? Didn't you enjoy it?" Eli pried.

"But..." I started again, my mouth struggling to form the words I desperately needed now.

"Think of this as an extension of skinship; you are my favorite underclassman after all. Better yet think of it as a reward for being so cute. It wouldn't hurt anyone to have a casual thing on the side as long as we keep it between us," Eli unreasonably reasoned, if such a phrase exists.

"Eli, I..." I tried once more only to be interrupted by Eli.

"Look, Umi. I know that you haven't even scored yourself with Kotori. You'll probably need this for when you finally get it on with her," Eli stated. Unfortunately, she was correct and I blushed deeper when I thought I couldn't get anymore red.

She started to arrange her things in preparation to go home, and told me to do the same as well. Once we had our bags in check we started to head out the door with me tailing Eli like a lost puppy. At least today we finished most of the work leaving only about a quarter of it left. We could have finished it at this moment but due to the events that transpired, the sun settled further into the horizon. Nozomi suddenly slid the door open to find us about to exit the room.

"Hey, guys!" Nozomi's accented voice squeaked as she held up a plastic bag presumably filled with snacks. "Sorry I was late comin' back from the store. There was some kinda promotional event there so the line was really long," she explained.

"It's fine. We can just enjoy the snacks at your place Nozomi," Eli winked.

With that short exchange we began to exit the school but took our time since Nozomi and Eli were constantly doting on each other on the way out. Makes you wonder what Eli is really up to. When we reached the school gate, Nozomi gave me the manju and tea that she bought from the store before we parted ways.

As I walked home from school I took a sip from my bottle of tea because my throat was slightly dry from earlier. I did the same with my manju, taking a bite to take my mind off of what had happened today. I have to give it to Nozomi for being thoughtful by buying manju though it was not Honoka's. It seemed a bit longer to get to home than usual, and maybe it was because I was contemplating the manju I was eating.

Anyways, when I arrived home I found that my parents were probably in the dojo which left me alone for a while. I saw that it was seven going on eight by the time I was home but I decided to go to bed an hour earlier, though some may consider my usual bedtime already early. I went through my daily night routine and lay in bed with only manju and green tea in my stomach. I couldn't sleep and was only able to stare at the ceiling with guilt stabbing me awake.

Eli was correct about earlier. I have not "scored" with Kotori, though I would like to refrain from calling it "scoring". The farthest we have ever gone would be kisses on the cheek, hugging, hand holding and occasionally sharing cuddles when I was at Kotori's house which end up with me being the shaking and blubbering fool. Kotori was always the one to initiate contact, even though I was her so called "prince". I have never been the one to been start the affection because I lose my composure if I do. In fact, Kotori has been the one trying to take our relationship further to get me to do lewd things with her. I refuse her outright, because I panic and can't handle the thought of doing something so shameful. She looks disappointed but I actually pride myself on keeping our relationship pure.

I, Umi Sonoda proudly proclaim that I have not touched myself lewdly or have allowed myself to view unsightly material on purpose. However, I honestly don't know how Kotori has been dealing with my aversion to affection. I am still with her out of deeply founded companionship, not lust.

Even though Eli was right, I did not appreciate how she took advantage of me. I do admire her as my upperclassman and arguably the most popular student in the school, but I should have resisted more when she assaulted me and ran away. But how can a girl resist such a wonderfully gorgeous person, with beautiful foreign looks flirting with her constantly. I should not talk like this, but how could I have possibly avoided the inevitable, from someone so dedicated, hardworking, confident and...I should stop now.

It makes one wonder why Eli would do that. She did say I was her favorite underclassman and has been flirting with me ever since we met. But she has Nozomi. But maybe Nozomi already knows? Is it a Russian thing? Or was that racist?

Eventually, while I was surrounded by my culminating thoughts I was able to drift into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Eli Learns a Lesson (But Loves It)

Author's note: Here's the third chapter! Hope the wait wasn't too long.

 **Chapter 3: Eli Needs to (Fucking) Stop**

The way home to Nozomi's apartment was filled with mostly silence. I tried to start a conversation several times but all I got was a couple, yes's and ah's and sometimes some yan's.

"I know what you did, Elicchi," Nozomi nonchalantly said as she unlocked the door to her apartment. I was a bit frightened to see what kind of expression she held since she faced the door.

"Did what, Nozomi?" A bit of sweat was collecting on my forehead. She put on a good facade on the way back from school if she actually was able to figure out what Umi and I were up to. Got to admit that was some great sex with Umi though.

"Of course, Elicchi. I saw absolutely everything."

With that we entered her small and practical apartment, guilt burning unto my face. I finally got to see Nozomi's face, which had her usual mischievous grin. Despite her carefree expression I could already tell she was up to no good. I hope that we could have snacks and nothing more as the tension of every word she said was really getting to me.

I almost naturally followed Nozomi to her living area and ended up in her very simple room furnished with a bed, desk, a small table with cushions and her closet. I sat next to her on her bed that had her intoxicating scent. She took out the snacks that she had bought from the store and handed me a chocolate bar that I was a bit hesitant to open at the moment. I sure do love chocolate, but I felt this wasn't the proper time to be eating chocolate.

She pushed me down and my back met her soft bed.

"This is what you did to Umi, correct?" her voice although stern, still had it's playfulness and strangely enough had a tinge of seduction. I dropped my chocolate bar out of surprise.

"I-It's not what think, Nozomi," my voice faltered, my eyes desperately trying to move away from her face. What was I thinking anyway? What was she thinking?

"I'm not mad, Elicchi. Its just that when I watched I felt a bit jealous. Flustered even," her eyes seemed distant. On the other hand my face felt as if it was on fire. Was it guilt or the fact that Nozomi had me pinned down on her bed?

"Y-you watched?" I managed to utter.

"Yes I did. I couldn't help but treat myself to how my Elicchi was so wonderfully dominant. I wished you had done the same to me..." she continued, her eyes still wandering with a blush beginning to form on her face. "I touched myself at the time you and Umi were goin' at it, pretendin' that you touched me. I couldn't resist being curious with how it would feel to have my strong Russian have her hands all over me..."

Wait a second. Nozomi touched herself over that? I couldn't wrap my mind over the mess I made. While it wasn't the reaction I expected from her, it sure is an interesting one.

Someone up there, please help me.

"What?" I asked for clarification, though I knew fully what she had said.

"I wanted you to touch me," she stared at me intensely with longing in her eyes. But that expression immediately turned ominous, into an expression that I couldn't decipher. Was it anger? Lust? Both?

"But it seems that Elicchi has different plans and isn't satisfied with her own lover," she whispered into my ear.

Nozomi sudddenly pushed her lips onto mine with a force different from the passionate kisses she would regularly give. This kiss was savage, one that had her tongue in every corner of my mouth fighting for dominance. I was surprised at her fury, but I ended up submitting to her and let my mind wander into the sensual feelings she gave me.

We broke our kiss panting and out of breath.

"Is this how you treated Umi? Why can't you do the same to me? I'm always by your side after all," Nozomi looked at me with the same undecipherable, and depraved face. While I do enjoy this aggressive side of Nozomi, it's really freaking me out right now.

"It wasn't like tha-" I was interrupted by her tongue lavishing my own. Her knowledgeable hands began to wander finding all of those hidden sensitive spots that only she knew.

Her hands stopped at my clothed breasts which she didn't hold as tenderly as she normally would. She instead groped them vigorously-enough for me to feel through my clothes. My clothes didn't last long either when she pulled them straight off my body as opposed to buttoning them off carefully which she usually did.

My upper body was completely exposed to the air of her room. My nipples began to harden at the sudden temperature change. Nozomi took advantage of my vulnerability and cupped her hands around my breasts and squeezed them before teasing my nipples. My heart was pounding so hard, I wonder if she was able to feel my heartbeat through my breasts.

"Nozomi, s-stop this. That thing with Umi was nothing. It was-" and again I was interrupted. So much for effort it took to say that.

"Didn't you touch her like this?" Nozomi said with her hands still on my breasts. "I think you deserve a bit of your own medicine, after I go so through so much for you. I have to deal with the constant love letters you recieve. And now Umi of all people." She looked frightening at this point, since I still couldn't pinpoint what kind of expression she had. It didn't help that I was incredibly aroused and could barely think.

"I hope you're ready cause here's your real _punishment_ ," Nozomi warned me, her hands flipping my skirt and tugging off my panties.

Those panties were irrelevant now as they were simply thrown onto her bed. I was now wearing nothing but my skirt which Nozomi saw that it got and in the way and hastily took that off too. She spread my legs now that I had nothing to hide and suddenly everything was exposed to her. While this wasn't the first time she has seen me naked, I was still plenty embarrassed by the way I was wildly handled. She was hungrily eyeing my pussy and her face was so close to it that I could feel her warm breath swaying through my pubic hair.

Nozomi then struck, her mouth kissing my pussy all over. Her tongue teased around my entrance leaving no part of my inner labia untouched while her lips put pressure on my clit; a combo that had me lose all train of thought. The buildup was unbearable and I could feel the heat increasing throughout my body as I was being drawn closer and closer to the edge. I probably looked like a babbling mess with the way I was trying to say Nozomi's name through my uneven breath and ended up sounding like the stupid guttural sounds of animal dying. The only strength I had was used to tightly clench her bed sheets to keep me from squirming around. I could hear lewd sounds that came from my wetness and Nozomi's tongue now working on my swollen clit. I was going crazy and waiting for release until she suddenly stopped.

"N-Nozomi, Nozomi...Nozomi. Please," was all I could say with my head in the clouds. I was so close and was growing impatient

"What now?" her voice sadistically echoed through my ears. I was only concentrated on climax at this point. "I couldn't understand you; speak clearer."

"I want you to make me cum. Nozomi, please," l pleaded pitifully.

"Your wish is granted, but..." she paused knowing that I was dying at the moment, "you have to tell me everything."

"Yes, please. Just do it now!"

And she did deliver with her powerful tongue that resumed her work from before. Something in me exploded causing me to groan one last time as my back thrust into the air. Waves and waves of pleasure traveled through my body consequently giving me a mental massage. Nozomi was luckily merciful this time and allowed me to ride on the wonderful orgasm she gave me by licking my core until my back finally settled down to her sweat stained bed.

I curled to the side to see Nozomi joining me fully clothed as opposed to me. Through my hazy vision she got closer until she embraced me and stared right through me and whispered, "So, why Umi?"

My mind searched for the words but nothing but fog came up. I was too busy wading in bliss to respond to her.

"I've actually known her longer than you think I have," I drawled, my eyes struggling to keep open. I had to think of an excuse.

"And?"

Crap. I didn't think she'd ask for more.

"She's cute."

I guess I just needed something new in my life.

"And?"

Well, Umi is pretty easy to handle. It was almost a spur of moment thing.

"She's fun to fool around with."

"So?"

"I thought it couldn't hurt," I finally murmured before Nozomi got up from her embrace. I felt cold without her touch causing me to curl up even further.

"Why are you with me instead of her then?" She questioned, arms crossed and all. "I knew that Umi herself wouldn't start whatever you guys were doing."

Upon seeing her react in such a way, I immediately rose up from her bed to protect my pride. "I'm with you because you're the only person I can confide in," I firmly assured her, sinking into her deep turquoise eyes. "I was wrong in trying to take advantage of Umi's purity and thinking that I could get away with it. I'm sorry if I had hurt you."

"Oh," Nozomi's face grew sorrowful. "I guess, you're a growing girl and your hormones must be outta whack too," she paused, "but I don't know if it's so easy for me to forgive you. Call me strange, but I did somewhat enjoy seeing you go at it." Holy fuck; was she kinkier than I thought she was? I mean she was already horny, kinky as hell and pardon me, a huge lewd monster.

"You might be strange, but you're mine," I re-consoled her as I put my arms around her in a hug and nuzzled into her shoulder. "And I promise not to do anything with Umi."

"I think I was fine seeing you and Umi. Its just..." another agonizing pause, "...I'd just like it if you were on top more often."

My eyes grew wide at her request and I felt lucky she couldn't see my face. God help me, she is _really_ kinky. Even so, something about it turned me on. So much, that I think I could've gone another round at this point

"How about I top you now? It's not fair that you're the only one with clothes on right now," I suggested, pushing Nozomi onto her back. "Come to think of it, I almost never top do I?"

And damn was I right. I needed something new; a change in my life. Nozomi's libido was off the charts compared to mine. She'd take any chance to indulge in my body, and as a result she was on top most of the time.

"Elicchi," Nozomi's sultry voice beckoned. Her eyes were soft and begging for my touch and it was enough to fuel my desire.

My mouth feasted upon hers with an overpowering voracity. Her soft moans poured into my mouth adding to my ever growing arousal. I untied her ribbon with my mouth, unwrapping her neck like a present. I alternated kissing her neck with soft pecks and sucking. The carnal side of me wanted to show her that she was mine and proceeded to suck harder.

"Elicchi~!" Nozomi gasped. "You're going to give me a hickey~"

"But that's fine isn't it?" I murmured into her ear. "You are my Nozomi, after all."

I moved downwards from her face to one of my favorite parts of her body. I unraveled her voluptuous mountains ever so tantalizingly slow until her huge breasts in a racy bra were in my full view. Though it was somewhat childish to do so, I stuffed my face into her ample valley. At this moment I felt as if I could die from touching her breasts that filled me with so much joy. They were just so soft and firm that I wouldn't mind if I died here and now. I unhooked her bra that hid her nipples which I immediately went to worshiping. She moaned my name aloud as I gave them the treatment that they needed.

I decided to tease her more and moved farther down from her chest planting small kisses along the way. My hands trailed down as well ending at her squishy yet firm hips. I stopped at her cute belly which I rubbed my face in. Despite being an idol, she still had a bit of chub on the side. I didn't mind it at all since it gave me more to touch.

"Seems like somebody is having a bit too much fun," Nozomi playfully remarked.

"Was that a complaint? You seem to enjoy it," I gave my own snarky response. She simply giggled in return.

The remaining clothing she had was her skirt and her thigh highs which left only slivers of her mesmerizing thighs to be seen. Her plump thighs left no room for a gap and seemed to spill out of her tight thigh highs. The sight of her thighs drove me wild and I needed to see more of them. I used my teeth to slightly pull down the sides of her thigh highs which allowed me to kiss the innermost parts of her thigh causing her to shiver and spread her legs a bit wider.

I decided that it was finally time to return the favor from earlier and removed her skirt and panties leaving her completely naked, save for her thigh high socks. For a second I admired the sight of her exposed body and her disheveled hair that tried its best to stay inside their low hanging scrunchies. Her arms were up in submission waiting for me to make my next move and half closed, teary eyes looked at me with the need for me to continue.

I lowered myself to her crotch and used my hands to prop up her firm and soft butt so my face could get closer. She yelped at my hands squeezing her butt and her breathing continued to get harsher as I let suspense hang in the air. I let my nose wander in the musty but very enticing smell that lay in her pussy and her hair down there. Her scent was enough for my tongue to mercilessly assail her slickness down below with the flame that grew stronger inside of me with each of Nozomi's cute moans. She tasted sweet with a bit of salt on the side and the taste was something I could get addicted to.

My wet tongue against the folds of her pussy made sloshing, sticky sounds that echoed through the room. The perverseness of the sounds had me going everywhere on her puffy lips and I reveled in every sudden jerk the panting, flushing Nozomi did in response to me. Her clit had grown swollen and stiff from my teasing and my urges told me it would be my next target. I could hear Nozomi growing closer and closer as her gasps for air became more uneven and her soft moaning became louder. My tongue pressed against her most sensitive place on her body and gave it the loving it needed.

She bucked her hips into my face with a long cry and an unexpected surprise; her love juices splashed out into my mouth. I lapped up every salty drop and made sure that there wasn't any excess to stain her sheets. Though she would probably want to wash it since it was soaked in our sweat.

I raised my head from her crotch and saw her face was completely flushed. Her eyebrows were scrunched and her watery eyes looked at me with ecstasy.

Feeling exhausted, I let my head rest on Nozomi's chest. I could hear how fast her heartbeat was and I was glad that we felt the same. We were both covered in sweat, panting and unable to talk as we were both stuck in bliss. I closed my eyes for a bit and let my mind drift away. Nozomi caught me by surprise and turned to her side and had me in her arms. I put my arms around her too and enjoyed her warmth.

"Elicchi," She murmured.

"Hmm," I tried opening my eyes and saw that she looked more angelic than usual.

"Be careful with Umi's feelings. She's still younger than you and might not be able to handle keepin' a secret." Now that got me awake.

"What?"

"As in, she's still with Kotori who she can barely stand around without turnin' into a jittery fool," she stated as she put on a grumpy look that managed to still be adorable.

"Oh."

"And don't tell me you forgot to think about how Kotori would feel either."

"What about you?" I tried to change the subject as I started to panic.

"I told you I'm fine. We're not even married yet, Elicchi," she giggled as her face went back to it's usual mischievousness. I decided it was fine to laugh along too to ease a bit of the tension.

"Though a three-way would be interesting~"

"What?" a silence ensued.

As we cuddled my stomach thought it was time to growl and cued more of Nozomi's laughter.

"Here," Nozomi reached over the the side of her bed to get my fallen and unwrapped chocolate bar. "It seems Elicchi has worked up quite the appetite."

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I glanced up the clock to see how long it was since I last ate. I sat up seeing that it was turning ten o'clock and I haven't eaten since noon during lunchtime. I unwrapped the chocolate bar and bit into it. I was literally drooling at just the scent of the chocolate with some of my drool making its way onto the chocolate. Nozomi joined me and took my offer of chocolate with her mouth. I never thought there would be a day I'd sit naked with my girlfriend and eat chocolate on top of her bed.

"You really love chocolate, don't you?" she said as she savored her own piece of chocolate. "Your face makes it quite obvious." I blushed upon realizing that I was more expressive than I thought I was.

"A-anyways," I said as I quickly ate the rest of the bar, "Have you eaten, Nozomi?"

"I actually ate on my way getting back to the school," she replied, looking amused at how easily she can make me blush.

Still embarrassed, I stood up and grabbed the tea bottle that also ended on the floor and drank out of it hastily. "I'm going to take a bath!" I declared as I rushed out of her room.

"Wait!" Nozomi started after me. "I'll join you!"

The only thing I had to take off was my socks and take my hair down from its ruined ponytail since I was already undressed. Nozomi did the same, taking off her thigh highs and her scrunchies before we entered her bathroom. It held only a shower, a sink with a mirror, a toilet and a cabinet that held extra toiletries since her apartment was only so big.

I stepped into her shower stall and Nozomi followed. She turned on the water which was so wonderfully warm I felt that I could melt along with the steam that started to rise. Nozomi suddenly grabbed my breasts from behind, her own bigger breasts pressing against my back. I gasped since I still felt so sensitive in all sorts of places and started to tingle in said places.

"C'mon, Elicchi. You can't hog all the water~" she playfully whined as she got her share of warm water.

"No more washi washi tonight," I sternly responded to her squeezing my breasts. "We have school tomorrow and we certainly can't spend the whole night having sex. Its getting late."

"Geez, Elicchi," Nozomi lowered her hands. I turned to see her pouting face that said, "I don't know what you thought would happen when you got in the shower with me."

"More like, you got in the shower with me instead of waiting," I added. While I would like to take on Nozomi's sudden yet expected request of love making in the shower, I was really burned out from all the bedroom activities that happened today. To this day, I don't know how Nozomi is always up for another round.

"Fine," she said as she picked up a washcloth off the rack and some soap. "I'll stop only if Elicchi, lets me wash her!" her face lightening up with her own words.

I rolled my eyes in a joking gesture, "I guess you can then. But I'll have to stop you if you try something else."

At my limited allowance, Nozomi immediately got to getting some soap into the washcloth she held and started to make bubbles. She got me to turn around so that she could scrub my back. It was nice to be washed by someone else every once in a while. I closed my eyes as I felt the soap running on my back combined with the warm water pouring on my face. However, even in my peaceful state I still had to call out Nozomi whenever her hands started to stray on "accident". She tried to make up an excuse but I looked through them every time. She ended up being very thorough in washing the rest of me though I had to get her to stop whenever her hands started to wander at the least bit.

Nozomi finally got to my hair which she shampooed and conditioned with her own product. I enjoyed how her hands skillfully massaged my scalp and I reflexively moaned as I delighted in my favorite part of this shower session.

Once I was rinsed off in the steaming water, it was Nozomi's turn to get cleaned down. I started with her long dark hair first, and gave her the same treatment she gave me. She responded more vocally than me though and asked me to keep on going. After her hair was free of soap, I got the same soapy washcloth from earlier and scrubbed her everywhere. I kept getting distracted by her milky smooth skin and started to see why Nozomi got frisky while cleaning me. It was really hard to resist but someone had to be the responsible one in the relationship. Or at least somewhat responsible. That thing with Umi was nothing to what I have with Nozomi. Umi does have her own charm points though.

After our shower, we got to drying ourselves with Nozomi's towels. Nozomi offered to dry me but I refused again. When we got to putting on lotion, Nozomi offered to put it on me and I refused once again. I could see Nozomi's needful gaze when she thought I wasn't looking every time I refused her. She sure is tiring.

Nozomi lent me pajamas, and while I appreciate the gesture, they were slightly loose on me. I guess I have to go to school tomorrow wearing a suspiciously loose uniform. I usually brought my own things when I stayed over at her place. Which reminds me; I still needed to call Alisa and tell her that I won't be coming home tonight.

We took turns brushing teeth and drying our hair since Nozomi only had one of each. Nozomi suggested she brush my teeth for me. Nice try. I don't want any weird toothbrush shit happening.

As Nozomi prepped her room by changing the sheets, I fished through my pile of clothes to find my phone.

"Hello? Onee-chan?" Alisa answered the phone.

"Hey, I'll be out tonight so just heat something up. I just got caught up with idol stuff," I responded, realizing the mistake I've made. Crap. I just realized it was almost eleven.

"Onee-chan, I've been worried! It's really late...oh wait, let me guess. You're over at Nozomi's place," she disdainfully figured me out. "You're seriously bad at lying, Onee-chan."

"Hi, Alisa!" Nozomi shouted from the other room. Dammit, Nozomi. I really I hope she didn't hear that.

"I heard that, Onee-chan," Alisa said. "Hi, Nozomi!" She shouted back in an attempt to be heard by Nozomi, "Oh, yeah. And bye, Onee-chan."

With that, I hung up on her and tossed my phone onto my pile of clothes. I took a moment to hold my head and rub my face to try and make the stress go away. I love them both, but they can be a handful sometimes.

"Elicchi! Come to bed~!" Nozomi called in her singsong voice.

I entered her room just slightly lit by the night light she put into an outlet. While Nozomi would usually sleep in the dark, she made the small sacrifice of putting on a night light so I could actually get some decent sleep. I slid underneath the covers where Nozomi was and cuddled into her.

"G'night, Elicchi," she whispered.

"Good night, Nozomi," I kissed her chastely on her lips.

I quickly fell asleep nestled in the arms of Nozomi.


	4. Hey Look KotoUmi (I think)

Author's Note: Lmao, its almost been a year since I updated. I don't have a beta so this is as good as it gets, I think. Have fun with the fourth chapter.

 **Chapter 4: Hey Look KotoUmi (I Think)**

My eyes popped open. I was awake, and according to the clock in my room it was five o'clock.

I rose from my futon and stretched. I opened the sliding door that led to outside in my room to meet the cold morning air to try and get my senses together. I could see that the sun was barely out, somewhat unmotivated like me today. I would usually get out of bed quicker and head downstairs to train before school started, but I decided that I would take a bath and eat breakfast instead. My parents were starting to get old, so they probably weren't in the dojo today but still sleeping. I took a chance and assumed that they won't be there so I could skip training and avoid punishment.

I was famished and parched from the day before considering that the only thing I had for "dinner" was manju and tea. I had a simple breakfast of rice, miso and a fried egg. I wasn't up for anything fancy today. All I could think about was how was I going to confront everyone at school.

I couldn't even taste any of my food since all my thoughts went to coming up with every single possible outcome. I continued pondering this in the bath. This could either end up horribly for me and Eli or no one would believe me and just forget I said anything.

By the time I was ready and dressed up, my feet started to find their way to school as I wallowed in self-pity. I wasn't my usual proud self and couldn't bring up my head to even meet the eyes of any passerby I saw. I checked my phone and it was eight o'clock sharp by the time I reached my school's gate. It was still really early since no one was there.

"Umi-chan~!" an airy voice echoed, my arm suddenly grabbed by a fragrant warmth.

"Ko-Kotori!" I stammered as I immediately figured who it was by voice alone.

I was frozen yet heat still rose up to my face making me dizzy. My senses were full of Kotori; her scent, her lovely voice, h-her bre-bre...breasts against my arm were all so intoxicating. I didn't know how to react to her and get her to lessen the grip on my arm. At this point, I felt as if I could explode from her contact.

Then I tried something. I nuzzled my face into the light brown tuft of hair that sat on Kotori's head. It was fuzzy and smelled really good but I pulled back in fear that someone would see. Though I didn't want to annoy her, I thought that if I did something to get on her nerves it would get her to stop.

"Mmm, Umi-chan I love you~," she purred as she held on to me tighter and buried her face deeper into my shoulder. I don't think she was annoyed. In fact I think she enjoyed it which was the opposite reaction I expected. I need to do something and fast. I couldn't let any of our schoolmates see us like this. I loved her touch, but shameful things like this should not be done in public!

"Listen, Ko-Kotori. Shouldn't we move to somewhere m-more private?" I managed to stutter.

"Good idea, Umi-chan! I didn't think you could be so...bold," she said as her voice lowered.

"R-right." I don't know what she suggested from what I meant. I just needed to get out of the front gate until school started.

"Lead away, my prince," she swooned.

At her command, I took large shaking steps towards the back of the school. I probably looked far from princely with Kotori clinging on to me while I could barely walk. We reached a bench far from most of the public view hiding behind the bushes and that's where I decided we should sit. Most of the dew had already evaporated off the bench so it wasn't too uncomfortable to sit on.

I swiped my head left and right looking for anybody who could see us, and felt relieved that there wasn't any. With more conscious resolve, I leaned my head against Kotori who still had her arms around mine. Her hair tuft tickled my nose but I didn't mind. I wanted to feel more of it since I only got a sneak peek earlier when I panicked. I tried not to think of it but her soft breasts were still pressing against my arm, a sensation that drove me crazy. I payed no mind to it however and just enjoyed her company in silent peace. We stayed like this for a while.

"Kotori," I started, my voice firm for once. "Would you like to get cheesecake later?" I reasoned the best time to tell her about yesterday would be over something she adored.

"Of course, Umi-chan!" She exclaimed as she let go of my arm to hold my hands. "Could Umi-chan possibly be asking me out on a date?" She started to look at me with suggestive eyes.

"A d-date?! It's not a date. That's embarassing!" I tried to convince her and myself that it wasn't a date. "This is simply an invitation for a conversation between us over food."

"You mean a date?"

"N-no."

"Aww~! Umi-chan is being shy again!" I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore.

"But I said it wasn't-"

"Yay! We're going on a date after school!" I give up. I guess it was a date now after her insistence that it was.

"Actually, we still have student council work after school," I brought up, trying not to ruin the mood.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot," a light sparked in her as she remembered. "How much did you and the third years get done?"

"Quite a lot actually. Though Eli was the one who ended up helping me the most in the end."

"They didn't give any trouble did they?" she pouted, probably thinking our seniors skipped out on their promises.

"Of course not," I immediately replied. The heat rose to my face due to the nature of her question and the thought of me and Eli.

"Good," a gentle smile graced her face. I smiled back nervously because I didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, my ears started to pick up on distant footsteps and chatter. I fumbled around in my pockets for my phone and saw we had a minute until class started. My eyes grew wide at the sight of my phone's screen and the thought of still having to get to class with a minute.

"What's wrong, Umi-chan?" Kotori tilted her head inquisitively. I showed her my phone and she got the message right away.

"Carry me, Umi-chan!" She held her arms out to me.

"Wha-what?" I questioned. I don't know if it was alright to carry her to class. It might cause a ruckus though at least we would make it to class on time. I knew at the least that I couldn't resist Kotori's soft golden eyes looking at me with such need so I took her up bridal style and began running as fast as I could towards class. Kotori held on tight to my neck as I dashed past our schoolmates. I was so concerned on getting to class that Kotori's weight felt like nothing in my arms.

"Was that Sonoda-san?"

"Kyaa~ I wish she could carry me like that too!"

"Sonoda-san's so manly!"

Everywhere around me, I heard assorted comments of passerby's that were on the side or getting out of our way but I had no time to react to them. I flew down the hallways and raced up the stairs to teachers shouting at me to stop. I didn't heed them and continued to cross the finish line which was in this case our classroom's open door. The classroom gasped as I hastily arrived with Kotori in my arms and leaped to her seat to drop her off. I got to my own seat just in time as the bell had rung.

I could see everyone's surprised face turned towards me. Honoka on the other hand was clapping for me I'm assuming. I barely broke a sweat running to class but the class's judgmental stares started to make me sweat. Our teacher turned the attention to herself and got us through the standing and bowing procedure before we were able to sit again. I thought that I wouldn't be put on spot any longer for my flashy entrance but I was wrong as I saw the teacher begin to walk towards my desk.

"Sonoda-san! What is the meaning of carrying the principle's daughter into class?" our teacher slammed her hand onto my desk.

"Nothing, ma'am," I said trying to keep my composure through my blushing face.

"Do you think the principle would tolerate your behavior?" she further pried. "Do you think your family would agree with your behavior? Do you know how much of a racket you caused?"

"No, ma'am. And, yes I did ma'am. I didn't mean to and I apologize."

"Good. I don't want to see it again. Do something like this again and I'll be sure to tell both of your parents."

She began to walk back to the front of the class to start her lesson. I sighed in relief feeling lucky that she decided not to take any more action. I looked back to see Kotori with hands to her face in a dreamlike state and the sight of it lightened my mood again.

Our teacher finally stood at the front of the class. "The same goes for all of you; I don't want to see any drama. At least save it for the stage." The class had a laugh and the teacher smiled again before starting her lesson. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

While I did pay attention in class, a part of me wasn't present. I was still thinking about my plan of action, and if it would ideal to tell Kotori or not. Eli said not to but I pride myself in being an honest person and I don't know if I could handle keeping a secret for much longer.

Several periods passed without me retaining much information from class and it was finally time for lunch. While I'd be usually overjoyed at being able to spend time with Kotori and Honoka, I still wasn't feeling too well. I realized that I had forgotten to bring lunch first and foremost but I seriously need to tell Kotori.

I made my way towards the idol club room to eat lunch. I hoped that Kotori or at least the rest of μ's was in there. However, I opened the door to a dim room to see Eli and Nozomi doing the unspeakable, moaning and moving almost as a singular being. I averted my eyes and attempted to leave but something forcibly grabbed my arm. It was Eli whose shirt was unbuttoned leaving her bra and toned stomach exposed. I tried to get my eyes away from her body but they were stuck ravishing her top down.

I didn't have much time to keep looking as she gave me a kiss, her tongue once again taking me. I really shouldn't be doing this but Eli was skillful and before I knew it the door behind us was closed and we were halfway in the middle of the room. Our lips parted both of us panting leaving me feeling somewhat lonely.

"Eli, we shouldn't be-" I weakly protested, my head still a pile of mush. I shouldn't be doing this, but I was played again by my beguiling upperclassman.

"Shhh, Umi," she hushed with a sly look on her face. I felt like I could melt then and there under her gaze. "It's ok. It's just a quickie."

"But, Nozomi..." she put up a finger to my lips.

"She's fine with it. Look," she motioned to Nozomi.

I looked to the side to see Nozomi with a sheer look of ecstasy, eyes clouded and tongue hanging out. She propped herself against the table with her shirt open, clothes in disarray and huge breasts shaking at each of her slight movements. One of her nipples was being manhandled by her own fingers, the other hand was busy stimulating herself below and wet sticky sounds joined her moans. I wanted to cease looking at Nozomi's shameful display but something about it brought about an animalistic urge to do the same to myself. I didn't understand why Nozomi was in such a state or why I felt like this but somewhere deep inside me told me to seek something to relieve this urge.

Eli took me in a heated kiss somewhat granting my wish of wanting to look away. The urge that had been fueled by the sight of Nozomi was beginning to grow stronger with my crotch recieving the brunt of a culminating tingling feeling. Eli's hands slid from my back to my butt which she grabbed and felt up. The sensation caused me to moan into her mouth and she responded by pushing her tongue deeper.

Eli began taking her thigh in between my unstable legs causing the front of my crotch to consequently grind against it since I couldn't keep still at all. I soon found myself intentionally going up and down her leg. My underwear was soaked in my own discharge and it started to seep onto her limb.

She took her mouth off mine. I was shaking and whimpering and wanting more of her attention. Her leg was now replaced with her hand feeling the throbbing sensation in my panties. Her hands wandered in my slickness following my constrained moans as a reference where to touch. I held onto her back for support, I felt like I was going to pass out into her. My head was in her sweat stained shoulder, my nose taking all of Eli's delightful musty smell. My clothed chest was pressed to her ample chest clad only in a bra barely leaving any space to breath. There was only enough space for Eli's hand to reach deep into my panties. I wanted to scream for more but all I could manage to blubber were strings of syllables that barely had any semblance of any words.

"I want to hear more, Umi," Eli whispered into my ear and bit it. "I love this side of you."

I was gasping for air wanting to be free of the pressure building deep inside me and the heat that caused me to jerk uncontrollably. Eli's whisperings and the hand in my underwear was pushing me further into the abyss. I don't know how Eli was still able to compose herself while I and Nozomi were just mere beings of flesh at the moment.

I was brought into rapture and held unto Eli for dear life as I moaned deeply into her shoulder. My hips were shaking into Eli's hand wanting more of my aftermath. I could barely see straight through my cloudy, tearing eyes. It was getting dark as I leaned into Eli's arms seeking comfort.

"Umi, you've got to stop doing that," Eli giggled, bringing me back into reality. My unsteady legs struggled to stand but they managed.

Nozomi had walked over and passionately kissed Eli. I was so confused and even more so when they parted and Nozomi says with a gentle smile, "Good job, guys."

"Wha-what?" I stuttered. I couldn't even fathom at what they were up to.

"I didn't think you'd actually walk in on us Umi. I thought the door was locked, and Nozomi pushed me over to you as a kind of a spur of the moment thing," Eli said as she straightened herself up. "I ended up doing you. How about that? Ha!" she attempted to make a joke.

"Little did you know, I actually planned it all along," Nozomi snickered, her face seeming to reveal her frightening intentions.

"He-hey! You didn't tell me about this," Eli blushed and legitimately looked concerned at her girlfriend's behavior. "We could actually get in trouble if this keeps going on."

"Can someone actually explain to me what's going on?" I interuppted the two.

"If you must know," Nozomi started, "It's all Elicchi's fault." A snarky grin crossed her face.

"Hey!"

"But seriously, after I saw the both of you goin' at it yesterday I decided I needed to see more of it. The rest of the club is actually out gettin' somethin' to eat right now."

I held my head trying to process all of this. She saw? But she's not furious? "Excuse me?"

"As in, I thought that this would be a great idea so I got ya both here so I could watch. Elicchi didn't know anythin' 'bout it. In the first place her Russian instincts told her to do the next prettiest girl."

"I told you it wasn't like that, Nozomi!"

"Oh~? Someone seems to be too shy to admit that they're horny? I really don't mind this side of you, Elicchi."

"Excuse me, can you stop and tell me what's happening?" I reiterated myself.

"Ok," Eli composed herself. "Nozomi got me in here because I just thought we were just gonna have a quick one during lunch. I didn't know that she wanted to bring you here. To be honest, I don't know what came over me, but I did you instead."

"Uh-huh," I nodded my head. I seriously don't know how to respond to that.

"Since Umi gets it, how 'bout we get somethin' to eat then? I'm starved!" Nozomi glanced at the clock like an excited child. "And it looks like the rest of the idol club is comin' back right now."

I tried to calm down like Nozomi did right away. I can't wrap my head over how Nozomi can switch moods right away and. I don't know how she could possibly enjoy any of this.

I didn't have time to think any longer as the rest of μ's walked in as Nozomi expected. The two third years with me were already presentable and stood still welcoming our fellow club members as if nothing happened. I on the hand was only able to shyly wave back to their greetings. They brought in simple yakisoba from one of the street vendors near our school. While I'd usually be delighted at my friends bringing in food, I was still down. I managed to crack a smile when Kotori handed my share.

It was a typical scene in the club room. Honoka was noisily scarfing down her food. Nico and Maki were arguing over something menial. Rin and Hanayo were fawning over their food. Nozomi and Eli were feeding each other. They had all acted as nothing happened while I ate my food which seemed tasteless at the time. The only thing barely keeping up my spirits was Kotori's small talk about how her day went.


End file.
